Amour sans retour
by Willelmnia
Summary: Heero est malheureux parce que Duo ne l'aime pas, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croit.


**Auteur **: Moi, Sadly

**Série : **Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Disclamer :** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

**petite Note :** Je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration en ce moment alors au lieu d'écrire des fics que je ne finirai peut être pas tout de suite, voir jamais, je préfère continuer celle que j'ai commencer et qui attendent d'être finit.

_En tant que bêta je me dois de vous rappeler que je ne suis pas infaillible et même si je mets toute la meilleure volonté du monde à mes corrections des fautes peuvent persister. Appréciez la lecture !!!_

_¤ _

_¤ _

**. Amour sans retour.**

**¤ **

**¤ **

Heero avait accepté de sortir en boîte avec son meilleur ami.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Trowa et Quatre dansaient sur la piste.

Et lui, il se retrouvait là, comme un imbécile, seul.

Il savait qu'il allait regretter d'être sorti avec eux.

Bien sur, il y avait Duo, qui lui dansait avec une fille, Hilde, normal vu qu'il est hétéro. Cela devait faire une demi heure qu'il l'observait danser avec elle, il aurait préféré ne plus les regarder mais c'était plus fort que lui, à chaque fois que son regard était ailleurs il finissait toujours par retomber sur le couple.

Heero se demanda pourquoi il était énervé, parce que Trowa et Quatre l'avaient lâchement abandonné ou parce qu'il voyait Duo se déhancher sur la piste avec Hilde ?

Quand il les vit se diriger vers lui il tourna la tête.

Puis il ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Hey, guy ne reste pas là, viens danser ! lui proposa Duo qui tenait Hilde par la taille.

- Non merci.

- Pourquoi pas? T'es venu pour t'amuser, non ? Alors ne reste pas assis sur ta chaise.

_M'amuser, tu parles ! Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir._

_Même si je connais déjà la réponse à cette question._

Heero regarda Duo qui était en train de l'embrasser, elle, il soupira et se leva en direction des toilettes.

Les observer ne lui servirait à rien.

Envier Hilde non plus d'ailleurs.

Autant que sa présence dans cette boîte.

Une fois les toilettes trouvées, il se dirigea vers le lavabo et il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, ça lui fit du bien.

Une fois rafraichi, il retourna voir Duo, il regarda le couple enlacé et il prit sa veste, Duo le vit faire et lui demanda où il allait.

- Je rentre.

- Quoi, déjà ? Mais ça fait même pas deux heures qu'on est là.

- J'en ai marre, je rentre. Dis le à Quatre et à Trowa quand ils reviendront.

- Ok, ben bonne nuit Heero.

- Hn.

Heero partit sans un regard pour lui, il ne voulait pas passer sa soirée à les voir se peloter, ça pas question. La prochaine fois que Trowa lui proposerait ce genre de soirée il faudra qu'il pense à refuser.

Au moment ou il allait franchir la porte une main lui prit le bras, il se retourna et vit Trowa.

- Heero, où va tu ?

- Je rentre.

- Déjà ?

- Je suis fatigué.

- Ok, fais attention à toi.

- Hn.

Il regarda son ami et lui un petit sourire puis il quitta la boite.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte l'air frais lui fit du bien, tout ce bruit lui donnait mal à la tête, en ce moment il n'avait pas trop la tête à sortir.

Il essaya de ne plus penser à Duo et à la fille qui était avec lui.

Il se trouvait pathétique, il en venait à envier cette fille.

Il n'avait pas la moindre chance et il le savait, le mieux pour lui était de ne plus revoir Duo.

Ne plus le voir et l'oublier.

¤

- Heero il faudrait qu'on est une petite discussion, tous les deux.

Quatre porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et en bu une gorgée, puis il reposa la reposa sur la table basse devant lui et il leva les yeux vers le métis.

- De quoi veux tu parler ?

Heero était chez lui lorsque Quatre l'avait appelé durant la matinée, il lui avait demandé si il avait quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui et il avait répondu qu'il était libre alors il lui proposa de passé chez lui, Heero accepta.

- Et bien, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu ne veux plus nous voir depuis un certain temps.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire.

- Hn.

- N'essaye pas de te défiler. Tu es très étrange depuis quelques mois, et cela est lié à Duo.

Heero ne répondit rien, apparemment Quatre s'était rendu compte de son manège.

- Alors, fit Quatre, tu avoues ?

- Hn.

- Heero, nous sommes amis tu peux me dire si quelque chose ne va pas.

Le métis soupire et se prend la tête entre les mains.

- C'est à cause de Duo.

- Que c'est il passé avec Duo ? lui demanda le blond.

- Rien. Ca vient de moi, je... je suis amoureux de lui.

- Ah, je vois. Je comprends tout maintenant.

- Hn.

- Heero tu ne peux pas continuer de l'éviter comme tu le fais.

- Que veux tu que je fasse d'autre ? je ne peux pas aller le voir et lui dire : "Salut Duo, je sais que tu es hétéro, mais je t'aime, on reste amis ?" plutôt mourir Quatre.

- Duo n'est pas étroit d'esprit il comprendra.

- Non, merci. Je préfère ne plus le voir, ça me passera.

- Ce n'est pas en l'évitant que tu régleras ton problème.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Heero, tu es désespérant, soupira Quatre.

- Quatre, essaie de comprendre, ce n'est pas facile pour moi.

- Parce que tu crois que ça l'est pour nous ? Tu crois peut être que ça m'arrange que tu sois amoureux de Duo ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais à t'entendre on dirait que tu penses que tu es le seul à souffrir de cette situation.

- Laisse moi le temps de l'oublier et ensuite ça ira.

- Tu n'as pas que cette option, tu pourrais lui parler.

- C'est hors de question, je te l'ai dis.

- Tu es irrécupérable.

Quatre était déçu de voir son ami si têtu.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, ce n'était pas à lui de régler ça.

Heero devait se débrouiller seul pour une fois, bien sur ça ne l'empêcherait pas de le soutenir et d'être là pour lui.

Il espérait juste que tout finirait par s'arranger pour ses amis.

¤

Pour ne pas se retrouver avec Quatre, Trowa et Duo Heero avait refusé leur invitation à sortir et il avait accepté un rancart avec un mec qu'il avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant.

Il avait rendez vous dans un bar, il partit en avance parce qu'il détestait être en retard.

Quand il arriva au lieu de convenu, son rancart n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il s'installa au bar en attendant et il se commanda quelque chose à boire.

Dix minutes plus tard il le vit entrer, Heero ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir accepté de la voir mais il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

- Salut Heero.

- Salut, Eric.

Il s'installa à côté de lui, il commanda une boisson et ils discutèrent un peu.

- Je suis content que tu ais accepté de venir.

- Hn.

- En fait, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu tu ne semblais pas vouloir me revoir.

Heero ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, Eric n'avait pas tort mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer les raisons de sa présence à ses côtés.

- Disons que j'ai reconsidéré les choses.

- Ah.

Le japonais regarda son verre, malgré tout Duo hantait ses pensées, il ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser l'image de l'américain de sa tête.

Il releva la tête en sentant une main sur son épaule, il regarda le jeune homme et recula.

Il avait accepté de le voir mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quoi que soit entre eux.

Il ne se passerait rien avec lui, il ne pouvait pas sortir avec un autre tout en pensant autant à Duo, c'était impossible. Et Eric ne suffirait pas pour lui faire oublier son ami.

Mais Eric ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière, pour lui c'était une chance que Heero ai bien voulu le voir et il allait en profiter.

Le blond passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille pour rapprocher le japonais de son corps, Heero se raidit à se contact, il n'aimait pas être aussi proche de quelqu'un comme à cet instant, les seuls à pouvoir l'approcher ainsi étaient Duo et leurs amis mais là, Eric allait trop loin pour lui.

- Lâche moi.

- Pas question, maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus, lui dit t'il en souriant.

Heero soupira.

- Je ne le répéterai pas, je veux que tu me lâches.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Eric, on est bien comme ça, non ?

Le japonais ne répondit pas, il prit les bras du blond et se dégagea de son étreinte. Il prit sa veste et quitta les lieux sans un mot ni un regard pour Eric.

A cette instant Heero se promit de ne plus jamais accepter ce genre de rendez vous.

Au moment où Heero allait sortir du bar il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

- Lâche moi gros porc, t'es pas du tout mon genre ! en plus j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

C'était la voix de Duo.

Il se retourna et il vit Duo qui se faisait tripoter par une espèce de gros pervers.

Que faisait Duo dans ce bar ?

Peu importe, pour le moment il avait l'air d'avoir des ennuies.

Il se précipita jusqu'a son ami pour lui venir en aide.

- Ote tes sales patte de là, lui dit Heero.

Duo releva la tête et vit le japonais devant lui, il souri content de le voir.

- Hey ! Darling, t'en à mis du temps !

- Désolé Tenshi, j'ai été retardé.

L'homme tenait toujours Duo par la taille et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Heero fronça les sourcils en regardant l'inconnu qui tenait l'homme qu'il aimé.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? c'est mon mec que tu tiens là, alors lâche le.

- Ah ouais ? ben t'as qu'a le faire tatouer, y'a pas marquer propriété privé dessus.

Le brun tenta de se calmer mais lorsqu'il vit ce porc toucher le corps du natté il vit rouge, il ne chercha pas à comprendre et il lui flanqua son point dans la figure.

L'homme lâcha Duo puis tomba, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir un coup.

Voyant le type à terre Heero prit la main de Duo et il se mit à courir, il ne voulait pas provoquer de bagarre, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retirer le natté des griffes d'un pervers.

Ils se mirent à courir dans la rue, mais voyant que personne ne les poursuivait, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprenaient leur souffle, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main.

Lorsque le japonais s'en aperçu il voulut libérait la main de son ami mais le natté le devança pour ensuite se jeter dans ses bras.

- Merci Heero, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! s'écria Duo.

- N'exagère pas.

- Si, tu es mon héros.

Ledit héros ne répondit rien mais ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

Il était heureux d'avoir "sauvé" Duo et aussi de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras.

¤

Un soir parmi tant d'autres, Heero rentra chez lui. Il était fatigué et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se reposer.

Il alla directement dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, il en avait vraiment besoin.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas revu Duo.

Depuis la dernière fois au bar à vrai dire.

Heero ne cherchait pas vraiment à l'éviter, mais il ne cherchait pas non plus les occasions pour le revoir, lui, ce natté qui restait toujours si cher à son coeur, à son plus grand malheur.

Quatre et Trowa comprenaient la situation même si ils n'approuvaient pas vraiment la solution de leur ami.

Une fois sortit de la salle de bain il alla directement dans sa chambre pour prendre de quoi se changer mais avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre la sonnette retentit. Il s'arrêta puis alla vite fait prendre un tee shirt avant d'aller ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Duo en ouvrant la porte.

- Salut Heero !

- Duo ? demanda Heero surprit de le voir.

- Tu peux me laisser entrer ? parce qu'il pleut là.

- Désolé, entre je t'en prie.

- Thanks.

Il laissa Duo entrer, puis il se souvint brusquement qu'il était juste vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee shirt.

- Tu peux m'attendre deux minutes dans le salon, le temps que je me change ?

- Tu peux rester comme ça, on est entre mecs. Et puis, t'es plutôt sexy comme ça.

Duo lui souri et Heero se mit à rougir puis il partit se changer dans sa chambre.

Le japonais s'habilla un peu plus correctement et ensuite il retourna auprès de Duo.

- Dis moi Duo, que me vaut ta visite ?

- Disons que je passais juste dans le coin.

- Ah oui ?

- Hm, hm.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? lui demanda Heero.

- Je veux bien un soda, si tu en as.

- Je t'apporte ça.

Heero partit dans la cuisine chercher le soda puis il retourna dans le salon et tendit la cannette à Duo.

- Merci.

Duo ouvrit sa cannette il en bu une gorgée.

- Ca fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment.

- Je sais et je comprends. D'ailleurs je ne vais pas rester très longtemps, je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, Duo.

- Vraiment ?

- Non, puisque je te le dis.

- En fait, je suis allé voir Hilde et comme elle habite pas très loin de chez toi, je me suis dis que j'allais te rendre une petite visite.

- Ah, je vois.

Il y eu un petit silence après que Duo est prononcé le nom d'Hilde.

Heero ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'elle.

Duo sort avec elle et c'est tant mieux si il est heureux mais il ne veut pas l'entendre lui dire que c'est la femme de sa vie, la situation est déjà assez difficile pour lui, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Alors il ne dit rien.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait Duo ça lui faisait plus mal, il ne devait plus le revoir sinon il ne pourrait pas l'oublier.

- Je suis allé la voir pour rompre.

Heero releva brusquement la tête.

_Hein ?! J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ?_

- Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air d'être bien avec elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais je ne l'aime pas.

- Ah.

- J'aime déjà quelqu'un en fait.

_Ah bon ? Duo aime quelqu'un d'autre que Hilde. Je ne veux même pas savoir qui c'est, moins j'en saurai mieux se sera pour moi. Duo est quelqu'un de bien et il mérite d'être heureux même si je ne fais pas parti de son bonheur._

- La personne que j'aime c'est...

_Non, non, non, non !! Je ne veux pas savoir, Duo tais toi s'il te plait._

- Je t'en prie Duo ne dit rien, je ne veux pas savoir.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Duo, on est amis alors je peux bien te le dire.

- C'est justement parce qu'on est amis que je te demande de ne rien dire.

Duo était surprit d'une telle demande, que lui cachais Heero ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas savoir ?

Le natté se leva et alla s'asseoir près du brun, qui avait tournée la tête et se retenait de se boucher pas les oreilles pour ne rien entendre. Duo posa sa main sur la sienne et de l'autre il lui releva la tête.

- Hey, Heero, qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

- Rien.

- Tu en est sur ?

- Oui.

- Alors regarde moi, Heero.

Heero ne fit pas ce que lui demanda son ami, il baissa les yeux évitant son regard.

Duo soupira.

- Je vais te le dire même si tu ne veux rien savoir.

Duo prit son visage entre ses mains, il caressa sa joue puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Heero fut choqué, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son ami l'embrasse.

- C'est toi que j'aime Heero, lui chuchota Duo à l'oreille.

- Je... c'est impossible... tu n'es pas...

- Je t'aime.

Heero ne cessa de se répéter que c'était impossible, que Duo ne venait pas de lui déclarer son amour.

Il avait fermé les yeux sentit et Duo prit son visage entre ses mains.

Le natté lui releva la tête.

Heero le regarda encore troublé par sa déclaration.

- Duo ?

- Pourquoi est il impossible que je puisse t'aimer ?

- Parce que tu préfères... les filles ?

- C'est vrai.

- ...

- Seulement ça a changé depuis que je te connais.

Duo colla son front contre celui d'Heero, qui ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle du natté contre ses lèvres.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tendre baiser. Heero attira Duo contre lui qui s'installa à califourchon sur le brun et passa ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'Heero prenait d'assaut sa taille.

- Heero, murmura le natté contre sa bouche. Ne t'éloigne plus de moi. J'ai cru devenir fou ces derniers temps et ça m'as fait mal de comprendre que c'était de ma faute si tu t'éloignais ainsi de nous, de moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'y peux rien si je suis un lâche. Si j'ai préféré fuir et tenter de t'oublier, sans grand succès d'ailleurs.

- C'est égoïste de ma part de dire ça mais je suis content que tu n'ais pas réussit à m'oublier. J'avais peur que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un.

- Quand on est amoureux de Duo Maxwell, rien ne peut nous le faire oublier.

**. Fin .**

**YES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! enfin une fic de finit !!**

**J'y suis arrivé ! lol**

**Je trouve trop mignon la dernière phrase d'Heero mais heureusement qu'on peut oublier, même si c'est pas complètement, les personnes qu'on à aimé dans le passé et qu'on ne voit plus.**

**Même si ça prend du temps on finit par oublier, heureusement sinon je serai malheureuse 24/24 ! lol**

**Bisous, à bientôt!**

**Sadly.**

_Par les flammes des Enfers quelle mauvaise bêta je suis ! Je ne vais pas vous prendre la tête avec mes problèmes qui ne vous intéresseront pas des masses mais juste vous annoncer que dorénavant je serai plus disponible pour les corrections de mon alpha. Dès qu'elle daignera me donner quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent je corrigerai le plus vite possible._

_Encore désolée de tout mon cœur pour ce retard qui est entièrement de ma faute je tâcherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Merci de votre compréhension…_


End file.
